Robert Preston
and John Drew Barrymore) in The Sundowners]] Robert Preston (1918 - 1987) Film Deaths *''Beau Geste'' (1939) [Digby Geste]: Shot to death by Arab soldiers in the desert, as Robert is blowing the bugle horn. *''Union Pacific'' (1939) [Dick Allen]: Shot by Brian Donlevy; he dies in Joel McCrea's arms shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Cindy) *''North West Mounted Police (The Scarlet Riders)'' (1940) [Ronnie Logan]: Paulette Goddard pays Harry Burns a Crow indian, to "kill the white man on the white faced horse" who has just left camp. She believes this to be Gary Cooper, but returns to the teepee to discover he has lent his horse to Preston. They both run out to find him but are too late, Burns has already shot him. (Thanks to DeMan) (This film features in the book The Fifty Worst Films of All Time) *''Reap the Wild Wind'' (1942) [Dan Cutler]: Shot to death by his brother (Raymond Massey). *''Wake Island (1942)'' [Pvt. Joe Doyle]: Shot to death by a Japanese soldier during the battle of Wake Island. *''Whispering Smith'' (1948) [Murray Sinclair]: Killed in a shootout with Alan Ladd at Robert's ranch house. (Thanks to Brian) *''Blood On The Moon'' (1948) [Tate Rilling]: Shot dead by Robert Mitchum as they stalk each other in the dark in the woods outside Walter Brennan's ranch (Thanks to Brian) *''The Sundowners (Thunder in the Dust)'' (1950) [James 'Kid Wichita' Cloud]: Shot in the chest by Chill Wills when Robert turns his gun on John Drew Barrymore; he dies in Chill's arms shortly afterwards while talking to John Drew. *''Best Of The Badmen'' (1951) [Matthew Fowler]: Accidentally shot in the back by Barton MacLane (who was aiming for Robert Ryan), after Ryan swings Preston around while they are both fighting on a hotel balcony. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Last Frontier'' (1955) [Col Frank Marston]: Killed (off-screen) in the battle between his command and the Indians. We see him lying face down in the dust, the back of his tunic slashed open to reveal a bloody back, with a cut arm and blood streams on his head. (Thanks to Brian) *''Mame'' (1974) [Beauregard Jackson Pickett "Beau" Burnside]: Killed in an avalanche while out skiing with Lucille Ball. *''The Last Starfighter'' (1984) [Centauri]: Fatally laser-gunned while protecting Alex Rogan (Lance Guest) from a Zandozan (Ko-Dan "hit-beast", that is)...or so the film lets us think. Actually, like Doctor Who, he regenerates just in time for Alex's victory-bash...and to promise his aid in recruiting more Starfighters for another legion. TV Deaths None known. Notable Connections *Mr. Catherine Craig. Category:Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1918 Births Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:World War Two veteran Category:1987 Deaths Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by avalanche Category:Actors who died in Cecil B. DeMille Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Wise Movies